gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Armadillo
|passengers=One Gear Squad, One Jack |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role=Transportation |era= |affiliation=Coalition of Ordered Governments }} The Armadillo is a Armored Personnel Carrier with multi-seated, heavily armored infantry transport vehicle used by the Gears. It is the primary ground transport of the Coalition, and was designed for urban and all terrain combat, with a heavily armored exterior to resist enemy fire, six wheel suspension, side mounted gun turrets, front end shovel, and a hefty engine. Structure The APC is heavily armored and can accommodate at least four personnel. It has six wheels, with the first two pairs tightly grouped in the front. Entry into the vehicle is via a large front loading hatch. On each side between the second and third pairs of wheels are large protuberances which serve as equipment lockers. The APC’s armor plating is extensive and completely encloses its passengers, forming a protective carapace against enemy fire. It also has distinct COG markings such as the Gears symbol imprinted on the front hatch. In the rear, it has a semi-enclosed compartment to house a JACK robot. There are two pairs of front headlamps, with the primary pair linked to the vehicle’s steering mechanism to improve illumination during turns. There is auxiliary lighting above the front entry as well as a spotlight mounted on the roof next to the top hatch. The APC also comes equipped with a front-end shovel used to clear debris from its path. Weapons/Armaments The APC has several side turrets with an unidentified type of weaponry attached. It is not yet clear what type of weapon these guns are, but they are clearly visible in the opening cut scene to Act 5, and are most likely Chain Guns. The weapons are mounted on rotating turrets on each side. Nothing else is known besides the general appearance of the guns. Below these main weapons on the turret are mounted four grenade launchersThe Art of Gears of War, page 78., presumably used for defense, though they may be for deploying Smoke Grenades. In the rear of the vehicle, there is a single gun turret just above the JACK enclosure. Appearances Gears of War In Act 4, Baird and Cole find an APC in the back courtyard area of the house of Adam Fenix at East Barricade Academy. At first, its condition does not allow it to be of any use, so while Marcus and Dom search the house for Adam Fenix's secret laboratory, Baird undertakes repairs. After finding the lab and surviving numerous firefights with the Locust both inside and outside the house, Marcus and Dom rush to join their comrades at the repaired APC just as a rampaging Brumak appears. They hurriedly board the vehicle and drive away wildly, their JACK robot barely able to catch up and secure itself in its housing. Gears of War 2 APCs do not have as conspicuous a role as in the first game, but appear in much greater numbers. In the cutscene preceding Rolling Thunder, Gears are seen making preparations for the Assault on Landown and numerous APCs are shown taking part in this. They make a brief in-game appearance as well during Welcome to Delta: as the opening cutscene ends and the training mission begins, APCs as well as COG ambulances can be seen periodically driving by on the street in front of the hospital. List of Known APC's *APC-One *APC-Two *APC-Three *PA-142 Trivia *In any multiplayer map, an APC is seen behind each team's spawning position, implying that each squad of soldiers drove to the arena on one. *Every APC has the number “142” emblazoned on its front (even Laverne, a stripped down and reconfigured APC used by the stranded, has this). It has been speculated that this might be some sort of reference to "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" novel, where the number “42” is the answer to life, the universe and everything. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/42_(number) *In the novel Gears of War: Aspho Fields, the name "Armadillo" was revealed; but the characters often refer to them simply as "Dills". *The APC is vulnerable to the boomshot grenade. This is demonstrated in Aspho Fields when a grenadier blows up Baird's APC with a boomshot. References Category:COG